zoo_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dariela Kenyatta
Dariela Kenyatta (formerly Dariela Marzan) is a main character in the TV series Zoo. Early Life Dariela, a military brat, was raised on a number of army bases worldwide. At the age of 18, she enlisted with C-Company, which brought her on her first tour to the Middle East. Smart, capable, and eager to jump into a mission, Dariela rose quickly through the ranks until she was accepted into an elite unit of Army Rangers. On a mission to protect and assist Dr. Mark Vickers in Patagonia, looking for a creature with a phase 2 mutation, Dariela's unit was ambushed by the aforementioned creature. Dariela was the only survivor of the attack, having inadvertently captured the subject. After being brought onto the team's transport, she kills the phase 2 mutated creature, which had formerly been a human known as Janos Kovacs. She later joins Jackson Oz and his team, becoming part of the contingent responsible for ending the animal uprising. She becomes pregnant during her mission to find the cure, and her baby is one of the last to be born after the shepherds sterilized the entire human race. Animal Crisis Season 2 The Day of the Beast On a protection mission for Mark Vinkers in Argentina, looking for what was believed to be a phase 2 mutation in animals. Arriving at the search area of the Dariela unit is where all the people were attacked by the carrier of phase 2 of the mutation. Later you will find a shelter in the overnight drive overnight and leave the next morning. At dawn is the team that stays longer and that the Jackzon Oz team will meet them but not a member does not agree and when the doctor Mark Vinkers tries to convince him is attacked and also the unit is ambushed by what is crema Species with phase 2 of the mutation of a human subject, named Janos Kovacs in his own camp. Upon arriving, Jackson's team rush to the location while Dariela continues to try to survive the strange creature and when the team gets the answer arrives and Dariela told them that it was late. Caraquet When Abraham and Dariela return to the plane they discover that it is Janos Kovacs who worked in a refugee camp where Dariela was also but they realized that he had arrived for already 5 weeks and was in a village called Ibermen but Dariela mentions that they were all dead because That had killed them but the team wanted to go investigate but Abraham says he mentions that they should wait. When Chloe begins to distribute each Task Dariela opposes because he says that he has no authority but accepts because if he does it will be soon in the base of Sao Paulo. When they are on the road it starts to rain but what falls is not water but some kind of red acid which is believed to be blood but must follow the path on foot as the ground becomes complicated, later find a pen of some bird but They realize that it is frozen but the climate is temperate. When they realize that somebody took the bodies of the village since a man to whom Dariela was pointing him tells them. As they continued to reach the village they realized that they were missing many bodies and that the buitrees were following them the man begins to say that first began to poison the water with that red substance that fell from the sky and then the demon appeared and killed To all and discover that there was an elephant which was unusual since they were in the Patagonia but during the way the radio of Dariela begins to receive audio but the strange thing is that only his companions were using that channel to communicate and all were buried and to the Return they realize that somebody had unearthed the bodies and they begin to walk in search of the bodies and when observing the sky they realize that the buitrees are storing food and is rare since they eat until they fill and they leave but they descocaren that there was More ice but the reason was that the buitrees were flying to heights where the temperature was very low but after the incident with the elephant they must climb fast Or to the plane. Then they discover that the animals were the ones who destroyed the crops, poisoned the water and killed the people of the village. When Dariela gets upset because Kovacs was loose on the plane, Cloe tells her that she was sorry for her friends, but Dariela did not stop and went to Kovacs and shot him. Collision Point After Dariela shot Kovacs the team enters a great disillusionment since in the one could find the cure but since it died they would have to inform washinton to obtain the resources to make the tests but Dariela disagrees with Cloe by work under Of law. When Dariela continues to be annoyed with Cloe, she uses tires to beat them and show her anger and that's when Abraham arrives but he has a conversation about chelation and they have a very romantic moment and that's where their love relationship begins. Shortly afterwards Abraham takes Dariela to the train station so that he can return to his base at Sau Paolo but when he is told that the base grabbed dismantled ask him if he has a family but she says that he did not try to talk to his lieutenant but He does not succeed and instead begins to follow General Davis and after following it for a while he realizes that the general shot officer for not knowing about a computer but shortly after the incident a generator collapses and something unattractive attracts all the metal. When Cloe and Jackzon meet with Dariela they realize that those responsible were the ants since if they get together they generate enough electricity and all the incidents that caused the ants formed a straight line towards a particle generator.When all the equipment included Dariela are on the particle accelerator try to stop the ants and since the highest point of concentration is the point of collision is there where the ants go so Mitch, Jackzon and Dariela go to stop To the ants but when they are of course they cover to the ants but they do not do to him to Jackzon whereas to Mitch and Dariela yes. But when they arrive the ants were very close to the point of collision if Dariela asks Mitch to throw a tank of oxygen to which she shoots and explodes so that the ants can not reach and when Jackzon manages to put it in ants They die until Dariela realizes that an ant swallowed and was still alive so the equipment arms an electric chair to load enough electricity in the body of Dariela to obtain to kill the ant. When Cloe and Dariela check out the files they believed had been stolen from Elenor's computer, they realized that Noe's target would not only kill the animals but 2,287.565 million people. The Walls of Jericho The Moon and the Star Sex, Lies and Jellyfish Jamie's Got a Gun Sins of the Father The Yellow Brick Road The Contingency Pangaea Clementine Hybrid Crisis Season 3 No Place Like Home Diaspora Ten Years Gone Welcome to the Terra Dome Drop It Like It’s Hot Oz Is Oz Wham, Bam, Thank You Sam Stakes on a Plane The Black Forest Once Upon a Time in the Nest Cradles and Graves West Side Story The Barrier Category:Characters Category:Main Characters